External drug pumps are typically used to deliver to patients substances which contain large molecules which cannot be digested when administered orally. They are commonly used to infuse a basal rate of insulin to subjects suffering from diabetes, as an alternative to insulin injections by an insulin syringe or an insulin pen. Typically, the pump is adhered to the abdomen of the patient and delivers the substance to the patient via a cannula that is inserted into the patient's skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,159 to Flaherty, describes a device for delivering fluid, such as insulin for example, to a patient. The device includes an exit port assembly, a syringe-like reservoir including a side wall extending towards an outlet connected to the exit port assembly. A threaded lead screw is received in the reservoir and a plunger has an outer periphery linearly slideable along the side wall of the reservoir and an inner periphery threadedly received on the lead screw. The plunger is non-rotatable with respect to the side wall such that rotating the lead screw is described as causing the plunger to advance within the reservoir and force fluid through the outlet. The device also includes a dispenser having a return element for causing rotation of the lead screw, and a shape memory element. A changeable length of the shape memory element decreasing from an uncharged length to a charged length is described as resetting the return element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,218 to Flaherty, describes a device for delivering fluid to a patient, including a passageway having a proximal fluid transport tube, a distal fluid transport tube, and a tubular expansion member coupling the fluid transport tubes. A penetrating member is positioned within the expansion member for axial movement between the fluid transport tubes, and has a sharpened distal tip. The device also includes a dispenser for causing fluid from a reservoir to flow to the proximal fluid transport tube, a housing containing the dispenser and the passageway and including an exit port receiving the distal fluid transport tube, and a connecting member secured to the penetrating member. The connecting member is movable by a user from an exterior of the housing and arranged such that movement causes the penetrating member to move between an extended position for subcutaneously inserting the distal fluid transport tube into a patient, and a retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,461 to Mason, describes a disposable device which is described as accurately and reliably delivering an infusable liquid to a patient. The infusion device includes a housing which defines a bladder chamber. A compressible bladder is disposed in the bladder chamber and is compressed by the housing upon filling the bladder with an infusable liquid to create a pressurized bladder. The infusion devices further includes a delivery system for subcutaneously delivering the infusable liquid to a body. The delivery system includes a collapsible member that supports an injection needle and a cannula. The injection needle is used to insert the cannula into the skin of the body being treated. The cannula is in communication with the bladder during delivery of the infusable liquid. The housing includes microfluidic passageways that allow communication between fluid in the bladder and the cannula.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,197 to Marano, describes an injector for automatic placement of a subcutaneous infusion set or the like used for delivering a selected medication to a patient. The injector comprises a spring-loaded plunger having a head for receiving and supporting an infusion set in a position for placement of an insertion needle and related cannula through the skin of a patient at a selected insertion site. The plunger head includes a safety lock mechanism described as engaging and retaining the infusion set during spring-loaded advancement with a controlled force and speed toward the patient's skin to transcutaneously place the insertion needle and cannula. When the plunger head reaches a fully advanced position, with the infusion set placed on the patient, the infusion set is releasable from the safety lock mechanism with minimal force to permit quick and easy separation of the injector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,192 to Flaherty, describes a device for delivering fluid to a person that includes a reservoir for containing a fluid to be delivered to the person; a fluid transport device for dispensing fluid from the reservoir to the person, the fluid transport device including a proximal end in fluid communication with the reservoir and a distal end having a penetrating member for piercing the skin of the person to facilitate the delivery of fluid to the person through the fluid transport device; a housing containing the reservoir and the fluid transport device, the housing including an exit port for receiving the distal end of the fluid transport device upon injection of the distal end into the person and means for securing a first wall of the housing to the skin of the person; and an injection activation device including a driving mechanism contacting the fluid transport device for driving the penetrating member from a first position within the housing, through the exit port to a second position, external to the housing and into the skin of the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,298 to Haring, describes a nut assembly that will ensure that the shank of a bolt that features a measurable grip length will pass through the contact plane of adjoining members. The nut assembly also allows the desired compressive force in the adjoining members to be attained by using a telescopic feature of the nut to allocate additional thread action for the bolt, enabling the bolt to be drawn into the nut further than what would be allowed by a standard nut. The adaptability of the nut assembly can eliminate the need for washers or shims to adjust the shank penetration of the bolt. The nut assembly is useful for applications in which the specified thread length and the grip length of the bolt is incompatible with the abutment thickness of the adjoining members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,630 to Wilson, describes a screw jack that utilizes a series of telescopic screw threaded sections that may be compactly arranged in the hollow base or housing of the jack when the jack is not in use, or when only a small space is available in which the jack is to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,218 to Lynn et al., describes a syringe for the sequential withdrawal of a first liquid and a second liquid. The syringe has a barrel, a proximal piston moveable along the barrel to define a variable volume chamber intermediate the piston and the end of the barrel, and a distal chamber divider piston for separating the variable volume chamber into primary and secondary reservoirs. A flow channel is defined along the syringe for providing flow connection between the primary and secondary reservoirs. An element links the two pistons so that as the proximal piston is moved away from the distal piston, the first liquid enters the first reservoir and thereafter the second liquid enters the secondary reservoir.
Daikyo Crystal Zenith® polymer, manufactured by Daikyo Seiko, Ltd., and used by Daikyo Seiko, Ltd. to manufacture vials, is described as being durable, non-flaking, highly transparent, very low in extractable ions, compatible with a wide pH range, and resistant to high heat.
Copaxone® (glatiramer acetate), manufactured by Teva Pharmaceutical Industries Ltd, is a drug described as helping patients who suffer from relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis.
The following patent and patent application may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,587 to Flaherty
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0118405 to Campbell